Was It Just a Dream?
by flying piggie
Summary: Taichi has a dream about Sora, and he finds out she mysteriously dissapears. Did she really run away? Is she calling Taichi? Its another Taiora, please R&R.


The wind rushed past his body and yanked his hair as he was hurdled toward earth

A/N: This is for all those who like Taiora fics… right now Sora really isn't in it, but you can tell it will be a Taiora, trust me. Well, please just read it and tell me if you liked it… I hope its good, if I get enough reviews, I'll continue it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, duh, who here does? If I did, would I be wasting my time here? No. And I don't get any money outta this, that's a given…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind rushed past his body and yanked his hair as he was hurdled toward earth. He was falling, and falling fast. He could just barely make out the buildings but would soon be able to see them standing tall very clearly. His heart beat fast and threatened to explode. His body was anxious to hit the earth, but his heart prayed not to. Now he could see the heads of people about the size of the head of a pin. The people scurried along on the streets, not aware of the tragedy about to take place. He couldn't bear to watch himself, helpless, as he hit the ground, so he turned away. Instead of watching the ground fling toward him, he watched the sky drift further away. In the distance, he caught site of a beautiful creature. It was a bird with lovely white wings that sparkled in the sun and flapped through the wind. He held out his hand to it, though he did not expect it to come closer. To his great surprise, it continued to glide toward him. As it made its way closer, he noticed its head was covered in gorgeous orange strands and it had the most beautiful burgundy eyes that you could stare into forever. Then, he realized that it wasn't a bird after all. It was a human, no, it was an angel. She held out her hand for him to take, to save him from his terrible death. He stretched forward and could already feel her warmth, her smile, her soft skin. As soon as he was about to grab her tender hand, she pulled back. He looked to her face for answers but only saw sorrow, fright, confusion, and pain. He too felt pain. It was a pain in his heart. He tried to lurch forward to feel the angel, hoping it would relieve him of his pain. He grasped her arm, piercing her delicate skin unintentionally. Her screams were silent, everything was silent. He felt his bones shiver as he watched her in horror. The gorgeous wings on her back turned gray and ugly as they tore away. Her feathers spewed everywhere. One touched his cheek but burned his skin. He could no longer see her beautiful face. She started falling to the ground too, but this time she wasn't flying. She picked up speed and fell faster than him. He wanted to save her, to hold her in his arm and stroke her orange hair and make everything better again. Streams of tears ran down his face but were quickly wiped by the wind. He could see the ground getting closer. He could see the road and the strands of grass. He knew he would hit it any second…

************************************************************************

Taichi woke up in a pool of sweat. It dripped down his face and pasted his hair to his forehead. His eyes were wide open in the night, though they might as well have been closed. Shadows flooded the room but Taichi looked around, as if trying to find something that wasn't there. He threw the covers off of him to cool himself down but found that it didn't work. He made his way to the window, being as quiet as he could so as not to wake up Hikari. He slowly slid opened the window with ease and made not one sound. The moonlight poured on his face and created a pale shadow that engulfed his body. His brown eyes stared at the circular moon as if searching for answers on its surface. Millions of thoughts whirled in his mind, and the questions became clear. He knew the dream had to mean something, but what? Why was I falling? Why couldn't I grab the angel? Why did her feathers tear? Did she die? What was that pain in my heart? Why did her feathers burn? He felt his cheek at this thought; he could almost still feel the burning sensation. But the most important question finally slid in his mind: who was the angel? He already knew the answer to that and her name slid out of his mouth in a whisper and floated with the wind, carrying it through the night. "Sora…"

The moon almost had a hypnotic affect on him and made him sleepy again. He rested his head on his arms that were lying on the windowsill. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep. That night, he had no other dreams or nightmare, but the dream of him falling repeated itself again and again through his mind, and he seemed to memorize it frame by frame. He didn't even hear the wind whisper back, "Goodnight Taichi."

************************************************************************

The sun soaked into Taichi's face and over his eyelids. The combination of the sun and the sound of the birds chirping woke him up. He realized he had left the window open all night long and fell asleep in front of it. But he wasn't the least bit cold, in fact, he was quite warm. A blue blanket lay on his shoulders, covering his body. He couldn't remember getting the blanket himself and was a little confused for a moment. He looked around the room to see if anything sparked his memory, but nothing did. He saw Hikari asleep on her bed and figured she must have woke up in the middle of the night, seen him asleep, put the blanket on him, then went back to sleep. He smiled at his sister; she was always so caring.

He glanced at the clock, which read 6:07. No use in falling back asleep, he would have to wake up to get ready for school soon anyway, and besides, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again if he wanted to. So he decided to surprise his family and make them all breakfast. All the while, he thought of the dream.

************************************************************************

"Taichi, would you please pass the syrup?" Hikari's voice woke Taichi up from his daydreams.

"Oh, uhh, sure." He passed the syrup to her, which she poured on her half-burnt pancakes. He went back to daydreaming.

"These sure are crispy," she said, poking at her pancake, "I don't mean they're bad… I mean… thanks for trying, but don't quit your day job."

"Hikari…" her mother scorned, "don't be mean, it was nice of him for trying." She said, then choked down a piece.

"Sorry," Hikari apologized, looking at Taichi. He had a blank look on his face and she could tell something was bothering him. She snapped her finger in front of him and waved her hand in his face, "Hello? Anybody home? What's the matter with you?"

"Oh, umm, nothing, sorry, I just had a weird dream last night and I've been thinking about it…" He got up and cleared his plate. "I'm not hungry." His parents sneaked each other worried looks and left the room. "Oh, and Hikari, thanks for covering me with the blanket last night. I would have surely froze."

She had a perplexed look on her face. "What are you talking about? What blanket?"

"You know, the dark blue blanket. I think its navy blue. When I woke up I had it on because I fell asleep right next to the window after I opened it last night," he said, trying to refresh her memory.

"Huh? I didn't even wake up last night. And I'm pretty sure we don't have a navy blue blanket. You're acting weird today, Taichi." She cleared her plate but sat back down at the table to continue their conversation. "You sure you weren't still dreaming?"

"Of course I wasn't. I could even show you the blanket to prove it." He ran to his bed where he folded it neatly earlier. He needed to prove his sister wrong so she didn't think he was crazy. When he got there, his bed was empty. Of course, it had pillows and bed spread, but other than that, it was missing the blue blanket. He threw his sheets around, looked under the bed, and looked everywhere else but still couldn't find it.

"Taichi," Hikari interrupted in the middle of his search. "Are you all right?" She put her hand up to his forehead. "Hmm… maybe you should go to the doctor… I think your hallucinating."

"I know what I saw, okay? And I know the blue blanket was right here!" He said, pointing to the bed in aggravation.

"Whatever," she said, getting annoyed also. "Lets just go to school, at this rate, we're gunna be late." Reluctantly, Taichi gave up and left for school.

************************************************************************

"Where's Sora?" Taichi asked Yamato right when he got to his first period class.

"I dunno. She hasn't shown up today. Maybe she's sick or something. Why?" Yamato was a little preoccupied with finishing his math homework that was due.

"Uhh… no reason… Just wondering because… uhh… I just wanted to know. Why are you asking me all these questions, just leave me alone."

Yamato looked up from his paper briefly and gave him a weird look. He shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever, sorry for 'asking you all these questions.'" He went back to his work.

Taichi couldn't concentrate on any of his work that day. He kept sketching pictures of 'his angel' absent-mindedly and staring at Sora's empty chair. He had a sinking feeling that something was wrong. The dream was trying to tell me something, he kept telling himself. I have to figure it out. He felt the burning on his cheek again, as if her feather fell on it. He rubbed it to get rid of the pain. Was it even a dream? he asked himself. Or was it real?

Suddenly the floor collapsed from under his feet. Again, he was falling but this time it was dark and he couldn't see the ground. There was a bright light and as it came closer, he realized it was Sora, the angel. She mouthed the words, "Help me," but didn't make a sound.

Instantly he yelled "Sora!" hoping somehow it would help save her.

Again, he was at school, standing up, leaning on his desk, and very tense. He looked around and noticed everybody laughing. He quickly realized he had yelled out her name in front of them. He was never falling and never saw her. He turned two shades of red. Yamato stared at him, trying to refrain from laughing but being unsuccessful. There were only two people in the room that weren't laughing: Taichi and the teacher. "Mr. Kamiya!" his teacher yelled from across the room, hoping the students would calm down too so he wouldn't have to yell so loud. Of course, they just laughed harder, knowing that not only did Taichi yell Sora's name, but now he would get punished for it also. "We do not need you yelling during my math lesson," he pointed toward the door. "Please step outside and wait for me to talk to you. In the meantime, think about your actions." The roar of laughter became louder. He turned to the class, "Quiet!" he yelled. When it finally calmed down in the room, he said, "Now get back to your lesson."

The teacher made his way to the door and opened it slowly. He looked down to his shoes and took a deep breath, "Mr. Kamiya," he said, still looking down, "why did you interrupt my class so rudely?" He put his arms on his hips and casually looked up. His eyes opened wide. "Mr. Kamiya…? Taichi…?" He briefly looked around but couldn't find him, then he mumbled, "Where the hell did that little brat run off to?" and headed back into his classroom.

************************************************************************

Taichi stood outside, fiddling with his thumbs and waiting for the teacher to come out for his lecture. He felt like an ass calling out Sora's name and would probably be made fun of until Sora found out. There probably isn't even anything wrong, I'm just making it all up. That stupid dream really messed me up, he thought. He banged his fist on the wall. But I know I saw her! I'm not crazy… am I? He looked up at the lights and saw her face. No! he told himself and looked down, holding his head. Stop it! He ran down the hall and out of the building to get away from it. His teacher came out just as Taichi rounded the corner. Taichi could hear his teacher calling out his name but didn't want to turn back. He needed to get away for a while; he could deal with his teacher and parents later. So he kept running and didn't stop until he got to Sora's house.

He knocked three times loudly on the door and was welcomed by Sora's mother who was obviously crying a second ago. "Taichi?" she said, wiping her eyes. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?"

He wasn't ready for that and made up an excuse quickly, "Oh, umm, yeah, but you see, I had a doctor's appointment earlier and my parents said I didn't have to go back to school," he said, chuckling nervously a little.

"Oh, I see," she said, looking down at the ground, trying to hide her tears. 

There was an awkward silence. Taichi broke it, "I was wondering if Sora was home… when I was at school, for that short period of time, I noticed she wasn't there. I thought I might check up on her, see how she was, maybe hang out." Her mother started crying more, this time, not hiding her tears. Taichi felt bad, "I'm sorry, I'll come back another time." 

He turned around to head home but Sora's mother stopped him, "No, Taichi, please don't go. Please come in." She headed into the living room and he followed obediently. He sat down on the sofa where she pointed.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have dropped by like this. I mean, without calling first. I just…"

"Sora's gone," she interrupted him. His eyes widened. All he could think about was his dream.

He just barely managed to say, "Gone?" She looked up at him, holding her hands together, almost as if she was praying.

"Yes, gone. When I woke up, she wasn't home," she was choking on her tears, holding them back so she could finish her story. "I called everybody, even your house. Hikari answered and said she wasn't there, just like everybody else. I wouldn't have been so worried, but last night, we got in a big fight, so I think she might have run away. I'm pretty sure she's been gone since late last night, after I went to bed." The dream, Taichi thought. That's what it was trying to tell me… "I haven't called the police yet. Its too early to call them… or is it too late?" she asked, mainly talking to herself. "Oh Taichi! You don't know where she can be, do you? Please tell me if you do! I didn't mean for this to happen. We may fight sometimes, but I really do love her, and I don't want anything to happen to her. Please tell me you know where she can be!"

"I don't know, I'm sorry," he said, not looking at her. He didn't tell her about the dream, or about school, or that Sora kept calling him. He just said sorry, as if it would help. Her only response was her sobs. "I'll try to…" Sora's mother looked up, "I'll try to find her, if that would help. I can ask around or something." A little smile appeared on her face that was hardly noticeable, as if to say thank you. There was still hope. He thought about telling her he didn't think she ran away; that she would stoop to that level. But if she knew, she might get even more worried. Worried that somebody kidnapped her. He decided it was best not to tell her that.

************************************************************************

Hikari looked out the window from her room. School had been out for a few hours now and it was getting late. The sun was starting to set and painted the sky with orange and pink. She was getting worried. Taichi hadn't come home yet and she wasn't sure if he would come home. Now two people were missing, both Taichi and Sora. When she heard about the phone call Taichi's teacher made to their parents, she knew something had happened. Something was wrong with her brother today and she feared for his safety. She knew it had to do with how strangely he was acting that morning. All she could do now was pray as she listened to her parents and Sora's mom talking together in the living room…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how was it? Please review it now, I wanna know if I should continue or not… Thanks, just not too many flames please. ^_^


End file.
